


Trencherman - Thanksgiving

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1417]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs are heading up to visit Jackson for their first family Thanksgiving. The anticipation leaves Tony nervous and excited and perhaps a bit too energetic for Gibbs, though he's well versed in how to handle Tony now.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1417]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 48
Kudos: 57
Collections: Cutsycat's Five Prompts Challenge





	Trencherman - Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/18/2003 for the word [trencherman](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/03/18/trencherman).
> 
> trencherman[ tren-cher-muh n ]  
noun, plural trench·er·men.  
a person who has a hearty appetite; a heavy eater.  
Archaic. a hanger-on; parasite.
> 
> This is for Prompt #3 of the September 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/207984.html).

Tony bounced excitedly in the passenger seat of Jethro’s car. He couldn’t help himself. He was eager to visit Jackson for Thanksgiving.

Gibbs set a hand on Tony’s bouncing knee, “Calm down, Tony. It’s going to be fine.”

“I know. I just can’t wait to get there.”

“We still have at least another four hours ahead of us. You’ll be exhausted by the time we get there if you don’t calm down.”

Tony pouted. “But Gibbs, this is our first family Thanksgiving.”

“I promise you that it will still be our first Thanksgiving even if you calm down.”

Tony shot Gibbs his betrayed puppy dog eyes. 

Gibbs just patted Tony’s leg again. “You can turn on some tunes if that will help.”

That made Tony perk up and he started fiddling with the radio until he found a classic rock station that would be peppy enough to make use of his extra energy, but experience had taught him that it wasn’t too annoying for Gibbs. They settled into silence for the rest of the drive. Tony eventually fell asleep with his head pillowed against the car window.

He woke to a hand shaking his shoulder slightly and rubbed his eyes sleepily. “Are we there?”

“Almost. About 10 minutes out.”

Tony nodded, sitting up straight in his seat. This wasn’t the first time he’d met Jackson or he was sure he’d be even more nervous. Knowing that they were planning to tell Jackson that they were in a committed relationship, already had his stomach tied in knots. Between that and his excitement about a real family Thanksgiving for once, Tony wasn’t sure what to do with himself. 

He took a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. He could see the driveway to Jackson’s house. It wouldn’t be long now.

Jackson wasn’t home, yet, still running the general store in town, but Gibbs had a key, so they stowed their luggage in a room before heading out to the store to announce their arrival properly. Jackson greeted Tony with a hug, which Tony heartily returned. Gibbs was a lot less relaxed when Jackson hugged him. Tony couldn’t help being amused by this as Gibbs never had any issues when Tony wanted to cuddle or hug him. 

“You about ready to lock up for the day?” Gibbs asked.

Jackson nodded. “Yep. Just have to put away a few things. You know how it is. Won’t take but a few.”

“No problem.” Tony grinned. “Anything I can do to help?”

Jackson raised an eyebrow and Tony shrugged sheepishly, remembering how much help he’d been last time. It wasn’t really his fault. Senior had certainly never raised him to sweep the floor or do anything of that sort. The only reason he wasn’t a complete disaster in the kitchen was that he’d been raised more by the cook than by Senior.

“It will go faster, if you don’t. Why don’t you take care of the sweeping, Leroy. I’ll get the rest of it.”

Gibbs glared at his father, but didn’t say another word as he picked up the broom and began to sweep all the dust and dirt into a pile to dump into the trash. True to his word, Jackson finished at the same time Gibbs did and they headed out into the brisk night air. 

"So how long you boys here for?" 

"Just through Friday. Then we have to head back. I told you this already, dad."

Jackson shrugged. "You can't stop me from hoping that your plans will change and you can stay here longer."

Gibbs grunted as he exchanged a look with Tony. The truth was they could stay until Sunday evening if they wanted to, but they had only committed to through Friday because Gibbs didn't know how his dad would take their news. They both hoped Jackson wouldn't have a problem with it, but Tony knew Gibbs was worried his father would take it badly.

It would be a quick trip if they left on Friday as planned. It was already Wednesday evening so they would basically have one full day with Jackson and that was it. 

”You boys hungry? I could make us some dinner.”

“Don’t put yourself out for us. We’re happy to just grab sandwiches.”

“It’s no bother. I like cooking.”

Tony glance at Gibbs who just shrugged. “Then that would be great.”

Jackson headed for the kitchen and Tony and Gibbs settled in on the couch. “When should we tell him?”

Gibbs glared at Tony. “He’ll figure it out for himself. My dad’s not stupid.”

“I know, but it would be better coming from you,” Tony pointed out.

With a sigh, Gibbs stood up and headed towards the kitchen, “Happy?”

“Ecstatic.” 

Gibbs shook his head as he entered the kitchen. “Can I help, dad?”

“Nah. I got it, Leroy. You go back to your man. Tell him I’ve known since he came to visit and I gave him that sweater.”

Gibbs blinked and then grinned. “You were listening in, weren’t you?”

Jackson smirked. “Habit. I like to know what’s going on with my son and you certainly never tell me.” 

Gibbs returned to the living room and settled down next to Tony throwing his arm around Tony’s shoulder. Tony glanced between the arm around his shoulder and the kitchen. “That was fast. It went well?”

“He already knew. Plus, he eavesdropped.”

“Oh.”

“Says to tell you he’s known since before he gave you that sweater.”

“But we weren’t even dating then.”

“What can I say? My dad knows me better than I know myself sometimes,” Gibbs offered with a wry twist to his mouth.

“I guess we’re staying through Sunday, then?”

“We’ll see how tomorrow goes, but probably yes.”

Jackson walked out with a couple of plates full of food. They weren’t quite piled as high as they could go, but there would definitely be no worry about them going hungry. He set the two plates on the coffee table in front of Gibbs and Tony and returned to the kitchen for his own.

Jackson settled into a chair across from them as they all started to dig into their food. “So has my son decided to make an honest man out of you? Is that why you decided to tell me?”

“What?” Tony sputtered.

Gibbs just levelled an unimpressed look at his father. “We haven’t talked about it, dad.”

Tony turned his confused gaze from Jackson to Gibbs. “You want to marry me?”

“Well I had planned on asking you myself, but yes when you’re ready.”

Tony’s eyes boggled at that information and he set his plate down just to make sure he didn’t drop it in his shock. He knew they were serious about each other, but Gibbs had sworn off marrying after his last ex-wife. He’d never expected Gibbs to marry him.

Gibbs patted Tony on the shoulder. “Calm down. We’ll talk about this later, alone.” Gibbs stared at his father with a clear warning to butt out.

Jackson just grinned and held up his hands in the universal gesture of surrender. For once, Gibbs was the one who moved the conversation along to another topic, “So how’s your wooing of Marlene going?”

“Marlene? I haven’t seen her in like 6 months, which you’d know if you called more frequently. I’m working on Francine now.”

Gibbs chuckled at the gentle rebuke and shook his head. He picked up his now empty plate and gestured to Tony’s empty plate. Tony gladly handed his over and Gibbs carried them into the kitchen. “I think we’ll call it a night, dad.”

“Sounds good, Leroy. We have a long day ahead of ourselves tomorrow, after all.”

“You didn’t.”

“Of course, I did. It’s tradition.”

Gibbs groaned and left the living room. Tony followed him. “What’s going on?”

“The 'Great Gibbs’ Thanksgiving Feast'. It happens every year.”

“You make it sound like this is a bad thing.”

“It is when you’re trying to keep your six pack.”

Tony tilted his head in confusion. 

“The table will groan; there will be so much food.”

“Is your dad a trencherman?”

“Nah. He just likes cooking and feeding people. He’ll expect us to take most of it home. Apparently, he thinks I’m incapable of feeding myself.”

“Well your diet did lack variety before I came along.” Tony bumped shoulders with Gibbs cheerfully as they climbed the stairs.

“There’s nothing wrong with a good hearty steak every day.”

“You keep telling yourself that.” Tony grinned and patted Gibbs’ arm.

Gibbs huffed, but he was smiling too as they climbed into bed. They fell asleep that night with visions of a family feast in their heads. They were both looking forward to tomorrow now that the hard part was out of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 1 story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 1 more story before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
